


You were the first, You'll be the last

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week (summer edition) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn't even tell me you were thinking about college,” Dean whispered around the lump in his throat.</p>
<p>It was quiet for a long moment, nothing but the loud ticking of the clock on the wall and distant highway sounds. It felt like forever before Dean heard the very familiar exasperated sigh Sam had perfected sometime after puberty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were the first, You'll be the last

The acceptance letter lays on the table in front of Dean, taunting him. He hadn't been expecting it at all. They'd swung by Pastor Jim’s place to pick up some packages Dad had been waiting on. Dad was actually two states away dealing with a violent poltergeist so Dean had volunteered to play mail collector. There'd been the expected packages and a few new credit card applications, but he'd been completely blindsided by the large envelope from Stanford University. It didn't take a genius- which Sammy obviously had to be to get this- to figure out what was in it.

“Dean?” Sam called as he opened the motel door. “I got dinner. It's burgers, so I made sure to get you extra onions. Just promise to brush your teeth before you try to kiss me.”

_Kiss me._ Is that why Sam was leaving? Because of their relationship? Dean hoped Sam knew that he'd just have to tell Dean if he wanted to go back to just being brothers. He didn't have to leave. But he couldn't say that, couldn't say anything. He just sat staring at that awful envelope.

“Dean? What's-” Sam went to set the bags in his hands on the table, but stopped at the sight already there. “Oh.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Dean asked, doing his damnedest to keep his voice level. He didn't want to cry or yell or do anything to make Sam leave faster. As it was, he was already trying to figure out how to cram as much time in as he could with Sam before he left.

“Tell you? Tell you what?” Sam asked as he pushed the envelope aside and set the bags down.

It was strange, Dean thought, watching Sam lay out dinner. His little brother had been planning to leave but wasn't upset or angry at being caught out. Instead, he seemed almost...scared.

“Tell me that you're leaving!” Dean burst out, just barely biting back the me that tried to tack itself onto the end of that sentence. No need to let Sam know exactly how broken his heart was now.

“What?!” Sam snapped his head up to look at Dean, kaleidoscope eyes blown wide and frightened. “I'm not leaving!”

Dean shot up out of his chair and brandished the envelope his fingers had curled into at some point. “Oh yeah?! Then what the Hell is this?!”

Sam faltered, confusion creeping in noticeably. “It's a letter from Stanford. An acceptance letter from the size of it. Rejections don't take that much paper.”

The uncertain words poked a hole into Dean's anger. He dropped the letter back on the table and stared at it, not wanting to face Sam and have him see the despair in his eyes.

“You didn't even tell me you were thinking about college,” he whispered around the lump in his throat.

It was quiet for a long moment, nothing but the loud ticking of the clock on the wall and distant highway sounds. It felt like forever before Dean heard the very familiar exasperated sigh Sam had perfected sometime after puberty.

“Oh, Dean,” Sam said knowingly, stepping up to wrap around his brother tightly and pressing his face into his warm chest. “I'm not leaving, I swear.”

Dean's arms had snapped around Sam without thought and pulled him even closer. Dropping his head down to rest his forehead against Sam's crown, Dean inhaled the comforting scent of sweat and vanillin. “Then what is this?”

“I just wanted to see if I could.”

“What?”

Sam pulled back in the embrace, sliding his hands up to rest against Dean's chest, and refused to look up at this big brother. A dark flush was spreading across his cheeks, a sure sign of embarrassment.

“Sam, tell me.”

“It was this asshole teacher, okay?!” Sam burst out. His fingers curled into Dean's shirt as he kept talking, knuckles bleaching in remembered anger. “A couple schools back. He was pissed about me showing up his golden boy or whatever and kept making smart-ass comments like, _Your grades are impressive considering your history, Mr. Winchester, I’m sure you won't struggle to get into the community college of your choice, but it's best to leave the ivy leagues to students with real potential._ ”

Dean flinched at the hate and anger that coated Sam's impression of this teacher, this teacher that was definitely lucky Dean hadn't heard anything about this while they'd actually been in whatever shithole town the prick taught in.

“I hated it,” Sam continued, still angry but now mostly hurt. “I stole the application fee from that dick’s wallet during lunch and sent in the paperwork the next day. I just wanted to see…”

“Ssh, Sammy,” Dean crooned, stroking his hands up and down Sam's back in a comforting sweep. His little brother was upset and not leaving and that's all that mattered right now. “That dick didn't know what he was talking about. Stanford wants you, baby boy. They gave you a full ride.”

Sam looked up at his brother with disbelieving eyes. “What?”

“I read the letter,” Dean admitted guiltily. “They'll pay for everything if you want to go.”

Sam shook his head. “No. I know how smart I am. I don't need a bunch of stuck up dicks like Mr. Harris to tell me with handfuls of money.”

“You sure?” Dean asked, just in case. When Sam nodded, he pulled him close and kissed him gently, slipping him the exact amount of tongue that he liked best. “Alright, baby boy. What do you want then?”

“You,” Sam said breathlessly, staring up at his big brother with red cheeks and glazed eyes. “You and us and...maybe the summer?”

“I'll see what I can do,” Dean promised, already thinking up excuses to hunt without Dad, a hundred and one quick ways to spend the hot days with nothing but his Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of wincest love week for sheriffjodes, the sweetest person I could've possibly been assigned to.
> 
> If you like this, I'll be participating in queersamweek, sastiel love week, and samifer love week. Prompts are also open on my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
